glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Miriam Gelossa
Miriam Gelossa was a main character on Glee: The New Touch . She was the cheerleadering coach and a physical education teacher at Woodsville High School. Miriam was portrayed by multi-award winning actress, Jessica Lange. She originally made her last appearance during The Beginning, in which she left school to find peace with herself. After being absent for the entire second season, Miriam returned during The Bride, assisting Nick and Amy's wedding, while giving a definitive goodbye to the series. Biography Season One Miriam is introduced as the head coach of the Lady Reapers, the cheerleaders at Woodsville High School during Welcome to High School, and is seen to be cruel to Nick Adams, teasing him after he got fired from his history teaching post, altough he soon created a glee club and became director, which made her furious. She got really anhry when a cheerleader, Brandon Day, joined glee club, but Brandon soon told her it was all a plan of him to destroy glee club from the inside, which made Miriam pleased, and she soon ordered her cheerleaders, Kat Kowalski and Lexie Hope join glee club to assist Brandon. Throughout the following episodes, Miriam is seen going drunk to school and criticising Nick and his girlfriend. During Summertime Sadness, Brandon's plot is destroyed and he admits Miriam was backing his plan, which got Miriam and Nick into a big feud and we then see Miriam at a bar during night called the Raging Bull, in which she gets drunk and seduces younger men to escape from her past. Soon, Miriam tells Nick why she hated him so much: Miriam used to be married and her husband had an affair with a woman and had Nick as a soon and left Miriam alone and went to live with Nick, causing Miriam to sucumb into depression and get into winning streaks and drunkness. Miriam and Nick again get into a big feud when a new teacher comes at Woodsville, Ren Sayer, and she tells Ren that Nick is a bad influence for the kids at glee club. Nick soon begins feeling sorry for Miriam and guilty, and realizes that he has to help her, which is why he got to the Raging Bull with his girlfriend, Amy Little, to help Miriam from any trouble and return her safely home, altough Miriam didn't seem to recount this events. Miriam kept on going to school extremely drunk, cursing everyone on her way, but Principal Bell couldn't fire her as she had won the school a record of cheerleading awards and the board wouldn't allow it. One night, during Night Life (Gods And Monsters), Miriam got extremely drunk at the Raging Bull, and almost got raped by a group of men, altough Nick was there and saved her from that. Miriam came into sense and realized she was too old and stupid to get drunk and that she had to leave the past behind, as difficult as it may be. She started thanking Nick for his efforts to help her and started going to AA meetings, talking about her past with her husband, and letting go. Miriam left school during The Beginning, in which she decides it was time for her to leave school and find peace with herself. She says goodbye to Nick, and tells him to take care after her girls while she's gone. Season Three After being absent for the whole second season, Miriam returned during The Bride '''assisting Nick and Amy's wedding. Miriam is seen to be in much better health, having completely left her alcohol abuse problems and reconected with her son. Miriam is shown to be kind to Nick and Amy,and is shown to be surprised at how much The Freakshows have grown. She stares at them all singing happily together one last time, before leaving the wedding with a smile. Personality Miriam is wreckless and arrogant. She only cares about winning. She has recently succumbed to depression, and may get drunk and go to strip clubs frequently. Songs Solos *Summertime Sadness (song) (Summertime Sadness) *Ride (Summertime Sadness) *Creep (Night Life (Gods And Monsters)) Duets *Came Back Haunted (Indie Soul) *Gods And Monsters '(Night Life (Gods And Monsters)'') Trivia *She was originally going to be part of the series until its end, however, as the plot went by, it was decided she would leave during the season one finale. *Jessica Lange was the first casting choice for Miriam. Miriam was based around Jessica Lange, and the character was created for her. *She was originally going to be named Melissa. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Faculty Category:Adults Category:Main Characters Category:Former Main Characters